Gorgo
This is a lost article which was deleted off of the Wikia in August of 2015. Please enjoy this piece of history, unedited except for separating the paragraphs. -Xiaoguard The Beginning The persona that would be later known as "Gorgo" started off in the supposed "Last Auelian Era" (Debatable, as there was still Auelian Eras after the official Last Auelian Era) as Walter "Radar" O'Reilly, a reference to the show M*A*S*H*. Quickly recognized as an exceptional soldier by Vulnus, Walter was promoted to Corporal, and only days later befriended Major Falcon and transferred to GDF as his 1st Lieutenant. Walter continued to impress his superiors, but it was noted that Walter was moreso loyal to Falcon himself than the State, therefore, Walter assisted with the creation of Sparta, where his name was changed to King Eurotas (Referencing an actual Spartan king). Sparta allied Riders of Rohan, Xeno's infamous (Sort of) rebellion guild. Eurotas took control and made a good ranking system, as well as fixing up Xeno's careless choice of officers. Falcon, however, was annoyed by this, stating that "You should be building up Sparta, not our allies. You're making it so it'll be harder to take them out later". It was also around this time when the signature Gorgo head was uploaded, and Eurotas was changed to her familiar name, Gorgo (Which is a reference to Queen Gorgo of Sparta, Leonidas' wife) Later, Falcon's frustration grew to its limit, and he demanded that Gorgo stop helping The Riders of Rohan. She refused and was later kicked from the guild. From here, Gorgo disappeared for a while but popped up again later in Morzan's State, where she was assigned the rank of Colonel and given Valerock City, a project that lasted one day, upon which time it was shut down by Sherlock when he took over the State. Gorgo was one of few who knew Sherlock's plan to destroy the State, and she did everything she could to make the State as fun as possible for everyone up until that point. When Sherlock destroyed the State, Gorgo planned on vanishing again, but she swiftly joined Morzan's new State, and was painstakingly assigned the rank of Sergeant. Morzan's second State didn't last long, and Vulnus formed Alteria. In Alteria, Gorgo was assigned to train Stein, which is what kicked off their friendship. (Note: I don't remember anything from Alteria, so I'm skipping this part of Gorgo's history) Atlantia After Alteria, Sol brought back Aurelia, and as she had struck a deal with Sol a while beforehand, she was given the rank of Empress. Gorgo, however, didn't like Sol's way of running a military, so she staged a coup and turned the entire military against Sol in less then 10 minutes, forming Atlantia. After leaving The Nation, she re-created The Inventory, pushed TaZe to create Pathenia and revitalized Asano Clan. Microsoft Much later, Gorgo found herself no longer to wish to be an active part of the military community and left to create Microsoft with Juliette, as Bill Gates. The Bill Gates account was given to her by Stein, who originally used it under the name Dr. Hatch. As Bill Gates, Gorgo honed her coding skills, making a number of minor hacks that she would later charge militaries to use in battle. Roanoke Oddly enough, her leave of militaries planted an interest within her, specifically an interest in Auel. Up until this point, she hadn’t talked to him very much, and anything they discussed was purely military-related. So, Gorgo made the decision to befriend Auel –And after a while, they had become acquainted, and Auel gave one of his accounts to her. This account would become Bruce Vist, later Roanoke, and it would act as a Professor of Logistics (Intelligence) in Xinke’s State. From here, Gorgo created a State Database – Containing dossiers on every notable person in the community. She realized quickly how dangerous the material was, however, and restricted access to Xinke and Auel, and under the condition that they must request specific information rather than simply viewing the dossiers. After Xinke was overthrown and Kusan was the leader of the State, Roanoke left to Han Dynasty, the guild owned by her new alt. She used this guild to house the Senior Staff of the State as they waited, and altogether the guild was active for about a month before everyone moved on to do new things. State returned again later, however, and Roanoke was offered the position of Chief of Communications S6. She took it gladly and was repeatedly praised by superiors for her excellent performance. Her career in State ended after a jurisdiction debate that leads to her resignation. She revived her main account for the creation of Imperia, however, it was banned quickly, and so she created an alt, Duke Xinke II (Xinke, Son of Xinke!) who would come to lead the Intelligence Department. Xinke II left after a dispute, and Gorgo later quit entirely. Read more about Gorgo in Atlantia here. You can also read some shit about Stein (With shit about Gorgo mixed in) here. Gorgo in Zone At some point, Gorgo and Stein left Classic to join Zone. They created Star Command, which they got quite a bit of hours from basing on, founded the Medici Family, and would later come to dominate the trading market. Eventually, they decided to return to Classic, leaving Zone behind permanently. Gorgo later changed her Zone name to Mendacium and still went on to PK every few weeks until she quit Graal completely. The Allanach Family Gorgo’s main family name is Allanach, which she gave to her good friends and students. The following is a list of Allanachs found in a bunch of old files. The list is slightly outdated. Gorgo F. Allanach Stein C. Allanach Preventus L. Allanach Alver W. Nixon-Allanach (Gorgo’s alt) Everett W. Nixon-Allanach (Stein’s alt) Azrael K. Allanach Savus C. Allanach Albert E. Allanach (Stein’s Zone account) Walter F. Allanach (Gorgo’s Zone account) Vulnus Quotes "Canada likes to be made fun of" "I love how all militants are so generic. It's easier dealing with a group then several individuals" "Time is the perfect example of a militant. Unusually huge ego, and takes the game way too seriously" "I like to forget the past and look towards the future" "Maybe Graal is the sole reason I'm so fucked up.'' "I am Roanoke, and I am your Lord and Savior." Shields by Gorgo gorgo-burger-shield.png gorgo-richardnixon-shield.png gorgo-jfk-shield.png gorgo-obama-shield.png gorgo-fdr-shield.png gorgo-penguin-shield.png gates-axe-shield.png (broken) gates-man-shield.png gates-advancedknight-shield.png gates-oohmysterious-shield.png akumos-staff-shield-fixed.png (broken, ironically) akumos-cubeofgames-shield.png roanoke-kusanbae-shield.png (I have hundreds more that aren't uploaded :p) Trivia Gorgo was mentored briefly by Auel. Gorgo started the “Ello” trend. Gorgo is Winry’s “Almost twin.” Gorgo, Kozak, and Murphy all live around each other. Gorgo once revitalized Asano Clan as it's second-in-command. Gorgo helped with Deboln and Bavarian propaganda at the same time. My Names I was Raven, I was Communist Noob, I was Roanoke, I was Bill Gates, I was Walter, I was Eurotas, I was Alver, I was Gorgus, I was Leno, I was Coraline, I was Akumos, that’s pretty much all I can remember aside from my original name before I became a somewhat prominent military figure. Another mystery for the detectives to figure out. My Family Names The family names I owned were Ferkisai, Saith, Medici, and Nixon. If anyone wants to make them their own family, I’d prefer you ask me over email (bruceloveskusan@gmail.com) but other than that you can have them, I’m not using them anymore. Allanach though, my main one, pretty much only belongs to Vulnus, Stein, and Azrael. A list of every notable title/rank I've held State Chancellor, State Professor of Military Intelligence, Master of the Han Dynasty, State Colonel, State Brig. General, Empress of Aurelia, Empress of Atlantia, 1st Lieutenant of the State Security Forces, Queen of Sparta, Countess of Imperia, Head of Imperian Intelligence, Chief Executive Officer of Microsoft, Governor of Valerock City, Sub-Comandante of Blackhearts Brigade, State Special Forces Commander, probably missing a couple. Oh well. A list of people I will remember These are the people that really stood out and would become a staple of my Graal life, in no particular order. Don't be offended if you're not on this, it is how it is. Vulnus, Stein, Auel, Harau Bacsey, Soren, Time, Octavian, Sherlock, Kozak, Peter K., Jane K., Viral, Morzan, Octavian, Kusan, Falcon, Pierce, Julie, Savus, Winry, Azrael, Iris, Zaper, Karen, Raiden, Crystal, Mathiveas, Marlina. A Wee Rant I originally was the bitch everyone said I am, I admit that. But as I matured, my target changed. I was a Crusader against assholes. The only people that ever felt threatened by me were assholes, and the only people I ever lashed out against were assholes. I made it my mission to root out and destroy assholes all over the community. I invite anyone to take up my cause for me and continue the destruction of militant assholes. If I think of anything else to add to the final message I will, but for now this is it. Go ahead and email me if you have a question or want to tell me something, although I probably won’t reply unless I want to. Category:People Category:Lost Articles